Oskholt
Geography Oskholt is a duchy in the north of the Imperial province of Barosía. Its fertile fields and farmlands border on the Great Forest to the north, and to the Methessel River in the south. To the west, Oskholt ends on the eastern banks of the Novíla River, the waters separating the rest of the duchy from the county of Darkryver, which is ruled by vassals of House Ubert, the dukes of Oskholt. To the east, Oskholt borders on the Rovett Sea in the northeast and Bosholm in the southeast. The southern half of Oskholt is dominated by grasslands and shrub hills, with a number of brooks and streams crossing the serene landscape. Settlements The Darkryver Lands A county along the western banks of the Novíla River, in the westmost parts of Oskholt, held by House Darkryver. These lands are fertile, consisting of woodland, grassland, hills and rivers, with muddy flats along the River Dark which runs straight through the county. River Tower The Darkryver family resides in a square keep called the "River Tower", situated upon a bare hill on the very edge of the Great Forest, the Darkryver River cradling the foot. To enter the River Tower, one must cross the River Dark by ferry. A few hamlets are spread upon the slopes of other nearby hills. Ryverside The largest hamlet in the Darkryver lands is the one surrounding River Tower. It is called Ryverside but usually it is referred to as Mudbath. The River Dark A much smaller river than the Novíla which separates the Darkryver lands from the rest of the duchy of Oskholt, but deep and meandering. Most hamlets lie close to the River Dark. The Glanmar Hearth A small motte-and-bailey ruled by Syr Basill of the Hearth. The Hearth's tavern is famous for being welcoming to all travellers, regardless of rank, making it a popular stop on the way for many thirsty travellers. The fort lies close to Oskbridge. Syr Basill is a yeoman vassal to House Darkryver, themselves vassals of House Ubert of Oskholt. Lindenstone Lindenstone is the village that has grown up outside the walls of Oskhall. The Orvindale Homesteads Scattered homesteads in the south of Oskholt. Osk The largest settlement in Oskholt. Oskhall The estates of the Ubert family have long been thought of as one of the most beautiful keeps of the province, with plants covering the walls in shades of green, yellow limestone pillars, a beautiful orchard surrounding the hill upon which the hall is built. Even the village of Lindenstone that has grown up around the foot of the hill is beautiful to behold. Oskhall is closed off from Lindenstone by a moat dug around the hill from the lake. Hills and woods surround the village and holdfast, with a one road leading to Osk, one to Ylonholt, and a third to a nearby rock quarry. All three roads begin at Lindenstone's southwestern gate. Instead of walls, the town is protected by a high moss-covered stone hedge. Rovett (Oskholt) The Rovett Sea's northwestern coast borders on Oskholt. A number of fishing villages dot the landscape. Ylonholt A small village along the road between Bosholm and Oskholt, near Ylon's Glen. It is built on a rise around which the Loudstream flows. In the village centre, a grand statue has been erected depicting Lord Masor Ubert (1170-1215) resting his hands on his sword hilt, clad in a chain hauberk with coif, his face austere. Small wooden stairways have been built for fishermen to easily access the Loudstream. East beyond the Loudstream the ground gradually rises into hills and mounds, and to the northeast the dells known as the Wings can be found. The Downstream Tavern Soryk's Smithy Soryk is always busy when there's a tourney at Ylon's Glen. He mends horseshoes, repairs armor and swords, and when there is no tourney he repairs more mundane items for the locals. Treyan's Shoppe In Riverside Street, the one-eyed merchant Treyan has a shop, selling strange items he's gathered over the years. Duke Amos Oldrich always stops by Treyan when he is visiting the annual Spring Tourney at Ylon's Glen nearby. "Of course," Treyan said, "I have much more on offer back at my humble shoppe in Ylonholt. Riverside Street, brick house with a wooden second floor painted red. Can't miss it, I'm the only one in town who appreciates the color of blood, heh." '' Among the items Treyan has on display are garlic-spiced spirits from Parsabast, beautiful wooden ornamentations from Muruvia, bronze disks he scavenged from a ruin in the Sea of Dust, and much more. The Ubert Memorial A large statue dominates the center of Ylonholt. This is the memorial of Duke Masor Ubert, holding the family sword ''Ghostlight. Ylon's Glen The field of Ylon's Glen lies on a large area of flat land where the road passes the village of Ylonholt towards Bosholm in the south. Traditionally, the annual Spring Tourney has been held here under the supervision of the lords of Oskholt. Not far from Ylonholt stand the ruins of a temple, which make for dramatic decor during a tournament. The stands that are erected for the lords and ladies are partially built onto these ruins for support. The Red Tourney The tradition of a spring tournament has long been held in the Borka province; and for the last decades, it has been held at Ylon's Glen, in Oskholt. In 1333, a number of things happened that gave that year's knightly festivities the sinister name of "the Red Tourney"... When Spring's Coming was announced, the lords of Byrkburgh immediately began preparing the annual tournament. For a long time, the site of the Spring Tourney had been Ylon's Glen, a large, flat area og short grass perfectly suited for countless knights' pavilions, the tilt, and everything else. Ylon's Tower A small watchtower in the center of Ylonholt. Landmarks Oskbridge This bridge of stone crosses the Novíla River and connects the Glanmar Hearth with the duchy on the east banks of the river. The Loudstream The largest river in Oskholt. The Winged Hills Northeast of Ylonholt one comes to the Wings, a scattering of tall, jagged hills and small, secluded wood valleys. The stony hills are at most times of the year besieged by large flocks of birds, their screeching heard from a long distance. From time to time, brigands use the Winged Hills as a hiding place; for which the region is very apt. In 1339, Duke Adelard Ubert offered the reward of 100 silver marks for those who could bring a group of bandits in the Winged Hills to justice, the duke himself too busy preparing the annual Spring Tourney, and fearing that participants may be the targets of the bandits.